With the popularity of the Internet and the intelligence of a mobile phone, more and more people like to play game, and games are becoming more and more varied. Formation arranging games become more and more popular with game players. Types of the formation arranging games are too numerous to enumerate, from corps confrontation to castle defense. For example, among others, Killer of the Three Kingdoms has become popular with a lot of game players.
The most important part of the formation arranging games is to arrange a formation, for example, how to build fortifications, or where to arrange cannons. A game player can arrange defense completely based on his own experience in arranging a formation. However, not all game players know how to arrange a formation, and most of game players need to refer to formation arranging templates.